<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Помутнение by Theonya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161076">Помутнение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya'>Theonya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Omega, Cool, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kudere, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Slice of Life, Tsunderes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рыжая девчонка изумленно уставилась на бледного незнакомца, который лапал её (!) почти законного омегу почти на пороге квартиры опекунши Синдзи. - И что это за... - Я все объясню, - улыбчиво начал парень. - Дело в том, что я... Тяжелый кулак приземлился в его скулу. Аска весьма не зря раньше приехала с соревнований.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayanami Rei/Souryuu Asuka Langley, Ikari Shinji &amp; Nagisa Kaworu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Помутнение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-…Не понял.<br/>
Рыжая девчонка изумленно уставилась на бледного незнакомца, который лапал её (!) почти законного омегу прямо на пороге квартиры опекунши Синдзи.<br/>
— И что это за…<br/>
— Я все объясню, — улыбчиво начал парень. — Дело в том, что я…<br/>
Тяжелый кулак приземлился в его скулу.<br/>
Аска весьма не зря раньше приехала с соревнований.</p><p>-…Короче, ты говоришь, что ты истинный альфа этого балбеса?<br/>
Синие глаза возмущенно сверлили серую макушку. Её обладатель весьма не зря не поднимал взгляд. Синдзи ловко порхал по кухне:<br/>
— Сейчас будет чай, ребята…<br/>
— Да, я истинный альфа.<br/>
— Но и я истинная альфа, мать твою, — процедила она сквозь зубы. — Хочешь сказать, что у него их двое? Невозможно.<br/>
— Давайте я Мисато позвоню? К врачу пойдем…<br/>
— Кошкин хрен, Синдзи! Разве ты не понимаешь, к кому тебя тянет?<br/>
— Кстати, Синдзи-кун, она права.<br/>
Брюнет смущенно потупил глаза.<br/>
— Нет, не понимаю.</p><p>— Поздравляю, у вас будет ребенок.<br/>
Троица перепугано и жалобно заморгала.<br/>
— Шучу я, придурки, — проржала Рицуко, очень взрослая бета, подруга опекунши Синдзи. — Ладно. Его истинная альфа…<br/>
Оба претендента сжали кулачки на удачу.<br/>
— Нагиса Каору.<br/>
— Что?! — вскочила она, стараясь не смотреть на счастливо обнявшихся парней. — А как же я?!<br/>
— Вы совместимы, но не более. Возможна некоторая родственная связь Синдзи с твоей истинной альфой, Аска-кун.<br/>
Она быстро вспомнила немногочисленных родственников бывшей омеги. Братьев-сестер не было, был отец — суровая старая альфа, и… Нет, Мисато — не родственник. Значит, нет никого.<br/>
— Рицуко, Вы издеваетесь?<br/>
— Нет.<br/>
-…ть. А я — альфа?<br/>
— Безусловно, — подняла бровь врач.<br/>
Девушка страдальчески хлопнула ладонью по лицу.</p><p>-…Не расстраивайся, — говорил этот несносный парень, оказавшийся еще и новеньким в её классе. — Ты еще найдешь свою настоящую лю…<br/>
— Заткнись, — мрачно кинула она, не отрываясь от сока.<br/>
— Но он ведь пра… — начал было бывший.<br/>
— И ты заткнись.<br/>
Меланхолия девушки была связана не только с потерей любовника-любимого, не только с тем, что он ушел к кому-то другому, но и с тем, что… Хочется, но, черт возьми, не с кем! Она уже чуть ли не стала бросать взгляды на милую старосту-бету, но злой, почесывающий кулаки, альфа оной переубедил её. Все вокруг как-то не особо привлекали. Она со стоном уронила голову на руки.<br/>
— Ладно, вот твой бенто…<br/>
-…Не будем мешать самокопанию.<br/>
Она ответила глухим рычанием.</p><p>— Ваша работа, Лэнгли-сан.<br/>
Наверное, в какой-нибудь параллельной Вселенной синонимом к «Аянами Рей» было «ледяная вершина». Не только потому, что волосы отдавали арктической голубизной, но и потому, что холоднее её голоса Аска никогда не слышала. Даже когда на неё злилась в детстве мать. Однако для лучшей ученицы, фаворитки всех учителей, такой тон был самое оно — никто не садился на шею с бесконечными «объясни» и «реши». Форма безупречно ложилась на небольшие изгибы, она была стройной, но не худой, как палка, а с фигурой.<br/>
«Интересно, у неё есть кто-нибудь?» — подумалось Аске, но она помотала головой, отгоняя эти мысли. Какая разница! Глупость какая-то… Нюх учуял омежий запах, приятный, но слабый, непонятно кому принадлежащий. Оставалось только сидеть и наслаждаться. Больше никто в классе не чуял странного аромата.<br/>
-…Аянами-сан, Вам нехорошо?<br/>
— Нет, все в порядке.<br/>
Она неожиданно покраснела. Какой-то сильный альфа находился рядом, и, судя по тому, что течка началась внезапно и обильно, он был свободен и в поисках пары. Огляделась. Очкастый улыбчивый парень, наверное, бета. Та парочка чуть ли не милуется на уроках. С остальными… Она быстро вспомнила, кто же в её группе по домоводству — этим занимаются одни омеги. Это еще половина. Некоторые хвастались своим донжуанством на переменах, но такие ей не нужны. Итак, мальчишки — многие — заняты. Это сейчас дефицит. Альфы — тем более. Девчонки… Среди них всегда было мало альф. Может, вон та, у окна с каштановыми волосами? Она шумная и дерзкая, хотя, конечно, не настолько, как…<br/>
— Эй, фаворитка, ты уронила ластик.<br/>
Синие глаза насмешливо уставились на неё.<br/>
— С-спасибо…<br/>
— Тебя плющит?<br/>
— Ч-что?..<br/>
Без сомнений. Вот блин, влипла.<br/>
Пальцы скользнули по протянутой руке. Туда-сюда, лаская самыми кончиками… Запах немножко усилился, но ей этого хватило.<br/>
— Эй, ты чего? Ластик?<br/>
— Да. Спасибо.<br/>
Перекатывать ластик в руке, перечитывая запах, не в силах оторваться и желая еще — она даже не думала, что так умеет. Он был приятным — древесина с цитрусовыми нотками, в меру мужественный, но оказывающийся женственным — со второго взгляда.<br/>
«Ах, больше… Больше…»<br/>
Учитель посмотрел на гордость класса и решил её не вызывать. Наверное, она все-таки простудилась, но в школу пошла. Умничка.</p><p>Больше…<br/>
Крышу ей снесло не по детски.<br/>
Половину урока нюхать ластик. Попросить ручку и также сходить с ума. Любоваться ею во всех ракурсах, представляя самые пошлые. Налететь на неё на физкультуре и выслушать кучу матерных слов. Подглядывать за ней в раздевалке.<br/>
— Аска, ты ничего не замечаешь? — хитро спросила Мари, стягивая шорты. — На тебя уже полдня смотрят так, будто тащатся всю жизнь.<br/>
— И что? Это наверняка какая-то…<br/>
— Принюхайся, хотя тут особо не нужно, а потом резко обернись.<br/>
— Пфф… — протянула она, но все же выполнила.<br/>
На неё со странной улыбочкой и полуприкрытыми глазами смотрела Аянами Рей.<br/>
— Ну все, я пошла, — мурлыкнула подруга, застегивая юбку. — Оставляю вас наедине.<br/>
— Пост…<br/>
Дверь закрылась, и этот звук вывел фаворитку из оцепенения. Чудесное видение сменилось обыкновенной картиной.<br/>
«И вправду, быть такого не может», — усмехнулась Аска.<br/>
«Что я творю вообще?!», — отчаянно подумала Рей и потерлась о её голую спину грудью, мягко обнимая.<br/>
— Ты чег… — повернулась рыжая лицом и тут же об этом пожалела. — Не кусай…<br/>
Аянами покачала головой, не выпуская соска изо рта и не переставая его засасывать. Руки опустились пониже и, нежно сжимая, заставляли Лэнгли урчать и улыбаться…<br/>
— ЭЙ! Есть кто?!<br/>
Уборщик не мог прийти в еще более неподходящий момент! Она оттолкнула её от себя:<br/>
— Мы сейчас уйдем уже!<br/>
Быстро надела форму на обалдевшую девушку, оделась сама и, схватив обе сумки и Рей, с улыбкой выскочила, махая уборщику, мысленно сгорая со стыда и смеха.<br/>
На улице, кстати, Аянами стало полегче.<br/>
Она даже на минуту выпустила руку, чтобы поправить форму и завязать ленточку.</p><p>«Блин, я же не имела до этого дела с женским полом…» — судорожно думала рыжая, закрывая дверь на все замки и глядя на девушку, которая почему-то нежно провела рукой по собственной шее, медленно обводя ладонью грудь и контур талии. Портфель из её руки выпал, и она обняла себя уже двумя руками, бросая на ту быстрые, неопределенные взгляды и закусывая тонкую губу. Аску будто из ведра окатило омежьими феромонами: не такими, как у Синдзи, а еще сильнее, сводившими с ума, постепенно отключавшими тормоза. Трусики немного намокли. Рей спустила лямки школьной формы с плеч, потянула за красную завязочку, ослабляя ворот блузки, и медленно осела на пол, беспомощно-непонимающим взглядом окинув комнату. Выгодно отличаясь от серой и деревянной насквозь ботанички.<br/>
Юбка, к сожалению Аски, с той не спала.<br/>
— Вставай с пола, хоть на кровать сядь, — вздохнула рыжая, откидывая покрывало. Девчонка поняла это явно неправильно, подбираясь ближе на четвереньках, параллельно расстегивая блузку полностью и дергая за молнию юбки, цепляясь за стройные ноги в белых гольфах, забираясь руками пониже талии и обнимая её всем телом.<br/>
— Эй, ты чег…<br/>
На фразу ей ответил совсем неадекватный, затуманенный похотью взгляд, и Аска не смогла сдержать себя в руках, опускаясь к девчонке и неистово целуясь с ней, заваливая на пол, забираясь тонкими пальцами между её ног в теплое влажное место, хаотично сжимающееся в ответ. Рей застонала и подалась навстречу им, обнимая рыжую за шею, наваливаясь округлой грудью на почти плоскую и понимая, что сейчас что-то произойдет…<br/>
Рыжей сорвало крышу. Когда течка была у Синдзи, он себя немного не так вел, не так дико, успевая и сам потискать вволю, и насладиться прикосновениями. Тут же все было в её руках, но как это делают девушки — она не знала. Как-то по-другому, очевидно, не только пальцами, не только поцелуями, но и как-то… Хотя…<br/>
Можно же не трахать, а поласкать и, между тем, подумать.<br/>
Она мягко отстранила опьяневшую девушку, увлекая её за собой на постель и садясь на её бедра. Грудь почти спокойно поместилась в руках — мягкая, упругая, приятная на ощупь, и, наверное, вкусная. «Точно вкусная», — подумала секунду спустя Аска, вбирая в рот чужой напряженный сосок, а другой — нажимая и стискивая. Девчонка застонала в голос,<br/>
зарываясь руками в её волосы. Вот у пацанов на такой случай есть сумата, т.е. секс без проникновения, но тут и проблема в другом — проникать нечем, хотя…<br/>
Необязательно же проникать.<br/>
Язычком тоже можно многое сделать.<br/>
Нужно работать им по-другому, правда. Напрягая, устремляясь к возбужденному и истекающему смазкой клитору, требовательно и мягко обводя его, упрямо тыкаясь, посасывая, соскальзывая немного пониже и целуясь с Аянами и там, совсем не подозревая, что её руки рвут от этих действий простыню, но догадываясь, потому что стоны и всхлипы, наверное, слышны не только соседям сверху, но и всему дому. Не дело.<br/>
Запах пьянил, но оторваться было необходимо, включить музыку хотя бы, закрыть все двери и окна, шторы, и надеть один интересный приборчик…<br/>
Рей приоткрыла глаза, чувствуя некоторую прохладу и свободу. Аска повернулась к ней, довольно ухмыляясь и оглаживая не очень большой страпон.<br/>
— Он двухсторонний, — хмыкнула она в ответ на большие перепуганные глаза, — так что обеим понравится.<br/>
— Но это мой пе…<br/>
Слова сразу перестали иметь значение.<br/>
— Чего? Прости, не расслышала, — ехидно усмехнулась она и заткнула рот жадным поцелуем, одновременно медленно-медленно входя.<br/>
Мозги у Аянами отключались так же медленно и уверенно. С каждым толчком, не похожим на другой, с каждым порывистым и агрессивным движением, за которые Синдзи Аску вообще-то ругал, потому что ему было больно — а вот для Рей это оказалось в самый раз, так, как нужно, — страстно, горячо, в глазах темнело, голова кружилась, и пустота, которую она чувствовала в себе, заполнилась окончательно — пылкой любовницей, творящей что-то невообразимое, переполняющей её, привлекательной, властной, присваивающей её себе, и это было правильно. Это правильно!.. — проскользнула мысль в её голове, но тут же её снесло оглушительной ударной волной оргазма.<br/>
Аска толкнулась в очередной раз, но увидев, что стало многовато смазки, резко вытянула страпон. Струя горячей жидкости обдала ей ноги. Рей расслабилась. Рыжая улыбнулась и сняла приспособление.<br/>
— Полегчало?<br/>
— Да… Только есть одна проблема… — алые глаза томно посмотрели на неё из-под опущенных ресниц. — Я хочу еще…<br/>
— Это не проблема, — лихо хохотнула рыжая и надела страпон на место…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>